1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer method and system for reconciling disparate data archival mediums.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Data archival mediums comprising inter alia conventional spreadsheets and database tables, are known. Data archival mediums are available for purchase from sundry commercial vendors.
Our inventive work centers on a problem arising with respect to reconciling disparate data archival mediums, for example, and in particular, how to extract specific fields from a variety of spreadsheet and database output files.
Now, it is known to solve this problem, by writing programs that are individually specific and tailored to each of the disparate spreadsheet and database formats.
We have discerned, in this regard, that this type of solution, although technically available, may not be optimal. First of all, it presupposes expertise particular to each of the disparate data archival mediums. This expertise, however, cannot always be reasonably provided or assumed. Second, it is a labor intensive solution, and therefore not optimally cost efficient.
We have now discovered a novel computer method and system for reconciling disparate data archival mediums, which discoveries enable one to extract specific fields from a variety of spreadsheet and database output files, without writing programs specific or tailored to each spreadsheet and database format. Accordingly, the present invention now enables one to advantageously reconcile disparate data archive mediums, transparently, as it were, thereby obviating the problems suggested with respect to the prior art. The present invention can facilitate the ease of use of data archival mediums, and enable their greater exploitation by a greater number of users, than heretofore.
Accordingly, in a first aspect of the present invention, we disclose a computer method comprising the steps of:
(i) identifying content included in an arbitrary data archival medium;
(ii) exporting the content to a flat file;
(iii) importing the step (ii) flat file content into an auxiliary Graphical User Interface (GUI);
(iv) specifying with respect to the GUI a subset of GUI content for facilitating interrogation of the subset content; and
(v) displaying the resulting subset content in an appropriate display.
Step (i) preferably comprises identifying content that correlates to at least 5% of total content; for example, 30% of total content that is included in the arbitrary data archival medium.
The data archival medium may comprise, for example, a conventional spreadsheet or a conventional database table.
Step (ii) preferably comprises exporting the content to an ASCII file.
Step (ii) may comprise exporting the content to a flat file in which components of the content are delimited by at least one of comma, blank, tab, semicolon, and $ sign.
Step (ii) preferably comprises exporting content that correlates to at least 5% of total step (i) content.
The step (iii) auxiliary GUI may operate as a common interrogating tool for disparate data archival mediums.
Step (iv) preferably contemplates specifying a subset of GUI content by using a mouse.
Step (iv) may comprise specifying a subset of GUI content by selecting a column defined by the GUI, or alternatively by specifying a range of column values.
Finally, the method may advantageously include a step (vi) comprising adding new fields to the step (iv) subset for the purpose of entering new content.
In a second aspect of the present invention, we disclose a computer system comprising:
(i) means for identifying content included in an arbitrary data archival medium;
(ii) CPU means for exporting the content to a flat file;
(iii) CPU means for importing the flat file content into an auxiliary Graphical User Interface (GUI);
(iv) CPU means for specifying with respect to the GUI a subset of GUI content for facilitating interrogation of the subset content; and
(v) means for displaying the resulting subset content in an appropriate display window.
In a third aspect of the present invention, we disclose a programmable storage device comprising method steps for reconciling disparate data archival mediums, the method comprising the steps of:
(i) identifying content included in an arbitrary data archival medium;
(ii) exporting the content to a flat file;
(iii) importing the step (ii) flat file content into an auxiliary Graphical User Interface (GUI);
(iv) specifying with respect to the GUI a subset of GUI content for facilitating interrogation of the subset content; and
(v) displaying the resulting subset content in an appropriate display window.